Julie Mayer
"Normally, I charge 12 bucks an hour for tutoring, but seeing as it's you, 15." Julie is a good student. She gets good grades, she's good to her friends, she's good to her mother, she's just good generally - which is unusual in Fairview. Season One She is briefly romantically involved with Zach Young, she soon comes to find him disturbing and breaks up with him. Zach continues to linger around Julie, trying desperately to win her back, but his plans backfire when Susan refuses to let them see each other after Zach throws a table in anger when Susan says they should "cool it, for a while". She is intelligent and gets good grades at school, has a good singing voice, and is very helpful to other children of the Wisteria Lane. She is a good friend to Danielle Van de Kamp. The idea of her mother and father remarrying isn't a good thing to her, noting "I can't go through another divorce". For Susan, she is always there when needed. Julie is, ironically, far more mature than either her accident-prone mother or her cheating father. Season Two During the second season, Julie was the voice of worry for Susan's re-marriage to Karl, but agreed to it because she wanted Susan to have her surgery to remove her wandering spleen. As an act of kindness towards Zach and Mike, she invited Zach bowling with them, to try and help Mike and Zach bond. Their friendship was ruined when Paul Young forbid Zach to ever speak to them ever again. She also catches Susan in bed with her dad Karl, and she is forced to sleep in a small van with Susan when their house is burned down by Edie Britt, Karl buys them a new house but Susan refuses. Season Three In the third season beginning, Julie meets Edie's nephew, Austin McCann, who she likes but doesn't want to admit it. Edie soon tells Julie that Austin is bad news and that she shouldn't get attached, Julie assures her that she is just friends with Austin and Edie replies with, "Yeah, that's what they all say". Julie is involved in a hostage situation - a supermarket held up by Carolyn Bigsby. She and Susan were fighting before she got held hostage. Austin and Julie form a bond when they are faced with a life and death situation she is present when Carolyn kills Nora Huntington and Austin then fights against Carolyn and another hostage picks up a gun and shot Carolyn in the head killing her, Julie and the other hostages leave the super market and Susan is shocked to see Julie hug Austin. Susan has recently banned Julie from seeing Austin but Julie told her to forget it because she was going to keep seeing him anyway. In episode 3.11, "No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds", Julie decides to give up her virginity to Austin after a talk with Andrew made her think that if she didn't have sex with Austin, he would leave her. Shortly afterward it is revealed that Austin is cheating on Julie with Danielle, who's supposed to be Julie's friend. As Susan finds out that Edie gave Julie birth control, she and Edie Britt walk in on Danielle and Austin in a compromising position which leads Susan to tell Julie, who is then seen crying on her mom's shoulder. They later reconcile only to have Austin leave town as he impregnated Danielle, which Julie doesn't know. In the season three finale, Julie welcomes back Bree Hodge and Orson Hodge when they arrive back from their honeymoon. She questions them about Danielle's whereabouts and why she hasn't responded to any of her emails or phone messages. Bree tells Julie that Danielle came across a boarding school which she loved and she wanted to stay there for a year. Bree also assures Julie that she will get Danielle to send her an email in the morning, all of which is a cover up, since Danielle is pregnant with Austin's child. Julie is the only guest at Susan's and Mike's wedding later in the episode and watches as the Vicar marries them. Season Four Julie is renion with her old friend Dylan Mayfair. Who does not remember live there at all.Julie and Dylan did the founders day ball.After a series of events it discovred that Dylan was adopeted and her mom covered it up when the real Dylan die in a accident. Julie went off to Princeton after Susan gave birth to MJ. Season Five Julie returned home to introduce her new boyfriend to Susan. During the episode, Lloyd propse to her and she declines. She then goes back to school. Season Six Julie returns home from college and helps to plan Susan and Mike's wedding as the maid of honor. The new neighbor Danny Bolen asks her to tutor him Maths and during one of his lessons he asks her out. Danny's father then enters and tells Danny to take out the trash. While he is gone, he tells Julie she is out of Danny's league. Karen McCluskey later sees Danny and Julie arguing on the street. While taking out the recycling, Julie is strangled from behind by an unknown figure. Julie is later found in Bob and Lee's garden by Roy Bender and Karen McCluskey. The whole street rush outside and discuss why anybody would hurt her. She is then brought to the hospital where Lynette informs Susan that Julie came to her and told her that she could be pregnant. She is later tested and is not. Julie regains conciousness momentarily when she sees Bree and Karl kissing. She calls Karl "dad" and again loses conciousness. Danny Bolen is later arrested for attacking her. However, he is later proven not guilty after video footage shows Danny Bolen at the liqour store at the time of the attack. Andrew Van de Kamp visits Julie and accidentally announces that Julie had dropped out of medical school 6 months previously. Julie has been secretly having an affair with Nick Bolen, also known as Dominick. She is later given a gun by Danny after saying she can not sleep at night. Julie gave the gun to Susan who heard her scream and shot Katherine. Nick steals back the gun after Danny told him he gave it to Julie since the gun was registered under their real name. Trivia *Julie was originally planned to be named Jenna Meyer and to be a 10-year-old. *She is the only main teen role credited as a regular (all other being "also starring"). *She is Jewish on her Father's side. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandfather: Addison Prudy, Morty Flickman, Mr. Mayer Grandmother: Sophie Flickman, Carol Prudy, Mrs. Mayer Mother: Susan Mayer Father: Karl Mayer Siblings: M.J. Delfino, Evan Mayer Other Relatives Step-Father: Mike Delfino Current Romance: Unknown Past Romances: Zach Young, Austin McCann, Derek, Lloyd, Nick Bolen (AKA-Dominic Ex-love affair) Mayer, Julie